I Know A Shikamaru One Shot
by XxTwisted-Miss-MayhemxX
Summary: Rumi is in love with her best friend, and now he's her sensei! A trip to the Academy goes wrong and Rumi's secret is out! What will her Sensei have to say?


"Shikamaru!" I called to my best friend as he lazed around under a tree, "Your our Sensei now! Aren't you supposed to be giving us instructions?"Shikamaru sighed, "Alright, Alright. Quiet, you troublesome-woman!" I chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Love you too!" He smirked and stood up straight."Today were going to help Iruka-sensei out at the Academy. Well, let's go." I giggled, rolling my eyes at him and walked up beside him, "Hey, Shika? You comin' over tonight? I'm making your favorite!" He yawned, "I'll try. You know how busy I've been lately." My eyes softened, "It'll get easier soon, Shika." He smiled over at me, and ruffled my hair."Don't be getting soft on me now, Rumi." I looked up at him and giggled from under his hand. "Hey, you guys!" Ino shouted back at us, "Stop flirting and get up here!" We looked up to her to see her and Chouji at the top of the hill and blushed heavily. "Were not flirting!" I shouted up to stayed silent, just scratching the back of his head. I pouted, crossing my arms, "How can she say such things so easily? And she knows that..." "Knows what?" Shikamaru smiled down at me and he started walking up the hill again. My blush spread over my nose, "N-Nothing!"He chuckled and grabbed my hand, pulling us up the hill at a quick speed. "Rumi!" the kids yelled as we walked through the door. I giggled, "Ello Kiddies! Miss me?" "Of course we did, Rumi!" One girl said, "Your almost as cool as Sasuke!" I sweat dropped, "Oh...gee. Thanks. I think." Ino grinned at the opportunity to talk about Sasuke, "You are sooo right! Sorry, Rumi! But Sasuke is unbeatable!" Chouji scoffed and I giggled. I knew he hated hearing Ino talk about Sasuke. He was in love with her, after all. Ino glared at him."What are you scoffing at, huh? You don't think that Sasuke is just the coolest?" He glowered at the ground, "Whatever, Ino."I sighed, feeling bad for him. She was really shallow, so she wouldn't like him because of his weight. One little boy raised his hand. "Yes, Taro?" Iruka-sensei called him out. "Rumi-sensei? When are you and Shikamaru-sensei getting married?"I tripped over my feet and fell onto the floor, "W-What? Taro! Why would you ask something like that?" Taro grinned, "Cause you love him, right?"My eyes widened and my face bright red as Taro covered his mouth with a little 'oops'. I didn't look at anyone as I ran out of the door. I ran and ran till I couldn't anymore. Then I started to walk. I was somewhere in the forest, probably somewhere in the Training Grounds. I sighed, "I can't believe he just blurted that out like that! Shikamaru probably freaked when he said that. He won't ever talk to me again..." That's when I noticed I wasn't walking in the same direction anymore. I was walking back the way I came. "Huh?" I looked down to see my shadow connecting to a certain boy's. My eyes widened, "Shikamaru..." He looked at me seriously, "Rumi, why did you run?" I would've looked down if he hadn't been controlling me. So instead, I closed my eyes, "I...I..." He made me walk right in front of him and let go. He lifted my chin with his fingers, "What, Rumi?"I opened my eyes and looked up at his black eyes, "I...I was scared. That's why I ran." He smiled, "Why were you scared, Rumi?" "Because...Because...Taro said that...I-I was so scared you would hate me. So I ran." He smiled, "Hate you? How could I hate you? Your the only thing in this damn place that doesn't bore me. And your the coolest, funniest, sweetest girl I've ever met. How could I hate you, Rumi?" I blushed heavily, "S-Shikamaru...?" He smiled once more before he leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. My eyes widened, then slowly closed as I melted in his arms. He pulled back, a little breathless, and smiled, "I love you, Rumi. I always have."I leaned up and pecked his lips, "I love you too, Shikamaru." He chuckled, "I know." He kissed me.


End file.
